Star Light Star Bright
by Vivi
Summary: - A Companion to "A Child's Prayer" - Wyatt wishes upon a star, to see his mother once again for one last night, who he misses dearly. Please R/R!


Star Light Star Bright

* * *

  
  


Summary: Wyatt is now one year older, wishing for his mother whom he misses deeply. Even if he has his father, there is still that void of where his mother's love should be. He only wishes that maybe he'll get to see his mother one last time, in good health, not suffering as he did see her, but well, and loving. His wish comes true when one night he wishes upon a star, and that very night someone he loves dear comes to visit him . . . 

A/N: A Companion to "A Child's Prayer," I would have used another prayer, but I couldn't find anything to suit what I wanted to happen. So this song by Evanescence, "Goodnight," which is quite short will do. Hope you all enjoy it. :D Please R/R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except for the plot! 

  


* * *

  
  


Wyatt, looked up into the starry night sky. He was eight now, two years older, two years of happiness yet grief. It only happened that two years ago, his mother died of cancer. When he found out that his father was alive, and that he'll be living with him, instead of his emotionally abusive aunts.

As he stared up into the heavens, he noticed a bright star, twinkling and shining in the mix of a black yet blueish sky. A smile appeared onto his face, as a thought occurred to him. Since he's been missing his mother so deeply, he only wished maybe he could see her for a day, or even a night. Just to make sure that she was happy wherever she was. Most likely heaven, he thought to himself, still smiling. But also so he could wipe out that horrible memory of seeing her last, the memory of her dying, the shine in her eyes gone and the sweet voice she used whenever talking to him, gone. He wanted to see her again, to hug her, to make all his fears go away, to laugh with her, to sing with her, to just be with her. And as he stared into that shining, twinkling star, just beckoning him to make a wish. He did.

_"Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight . . . "_ He said, then took a deep breath, closing his eyes and continued. " I wish . . . I wish I could see my mother for one last time." 

Opening up his eyes, he could have sworn he saw the star shin brighter then ever, then go out as though his wish was granted. But when he blinked again, the star was still twinkling and shining, the light in it not diminished as he thought he saw earlier. Realizing that maybe he was just tired, he made his way to his bed, but cracking open his window first to let in some fresh air, which he had done each night. 

As he climbed into bed he went to turn off the lights, sighing deeply and wishing he had his mother to tuck him in, but as he went to do so, the light shut off on it's own. He hadn't even snap the lamp off, and it had gone off by its self. 

All he could say to himself was, "Huh?"

_Goodnight, sleep tight_ . . . 

  


Out of the shadows of his room, sparkles and white light that circled each other silently formed a figure walked silently, smiling at Wyatt who happened to look dumbfounded as he just kept staring at the lamp that went out by its self. As the figured appeared in front of Wyatt, it was then that he snapped out of his daze and looked up at the intruder. Only have his mouth drop open and his heart pound so hard that he thought it would burst out of his chest.

"M-mom?" He stuttered, his voice shaky.

She nodded at him, and smiled down upon him, sitting onto the edge of his bed and easing him down into a lay position.

"Yes, sweety. I'm here. Time for bed kiddo." Piper's voice silky sweet, as she moved the covers so he could get underneath the blanket, and then tucked him firmly in. 

"It came true!" He suddenly bursted out saying, popping back up into a sitting position to stare in awe at his mother. Who looked nothing like what he saw when she was dying. She looked young, healthy– alive! He touched her hand, and felt the warmth and solidness of her. 

"Yes, it did." She nodded at him, smiling, squeezing his hand, and then pulling him into a hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much. My little man."

  


_No more tears_ . . . 

  


"I've missed you, mom." He told her, and couldn't fight back the growing tears that threatened to explode from his eyes. Instead he let them fall down his cheeks one by one, he wanted to be strong, sobbing wasn't going to do anything. "It's been hard without you around, mommy. So hard. Daddy gets sad a lot, and I do too." 

She nodded at him, and smoothed his hair back, rocking him gently in her arms. She felt content with just holding her son again, talking wasn't necessary too much to her, she was just happy to have him back in her arms. Instead of what felt like arms distant, when she was just a spirit watching over him.

"Why did you leave?" He half asked and half-accused her, pulling away from her embrace to stare at her.

She frowned at her son, so young and had to go through what children at this young age should never have to go through. But she put a smile back on her face, that shine in her eyes back. 

"I never wanted to leave you, never. But there are just some things make us go away and sometimes we can't do anything about it but accept it, however we're not away forever, love. "

Tears spilled down his face, as he realized even more how much his mother must have been fighting her cancer to stay with him. He tired to brush them away with his backhand, but it seemed even more came down.

"Oh, don't cry sweety, mommy's here. " She cooed to him, rocking him in her arms again. "Try to go to sleep now, sweety. You'll need your rest. It'll make you feel better." She eased him back under the covers and tucked him in once again, a smile on her lips. Then kissed his forehead, then gave him a hug.

  


_In the morning, I'll be here_ . . . 

  


As he got tucked in, panic struck him, he didn't want her to leave. It was too quick! Too quick! He wanted her to stay, just a little longer, he pleaded. Just a little longer . . . As his panic took over him, he couldn't help but say, 

"You're leaving me again!" 

She had a sad look on her face as she looked at her beloved son. Knowing she was suppose to get back, that the Elders only sent her down for the night. Even if she didn't leave, they'd take her back by force, and she didn't want Wyatt to see her being taken away like that. So she said the only thing that came to her mind in a situation, that fast.

"I'll be here in the morning, sweety. Don't worry. I'll be here."

"No, you won't . . . " He replied, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Yes, I will, kiddo." She tried to give a small laugh to lighten up the moment. "I'll always be here, morning, night, evening. Always."

"No, you won't. I won't ever see you again. My wish was only for tonight!" He told her.

She smiled at him, and placed a finger on his chest, right over his heart. "I'll always be here if you'll always have me in your heart. I'll always love you, and I'll always be with you, through thick and thin. Right here." She tapped the area over his heart. "Right here . . . "

  


_And when we say goodnight_ . . . 

  


Even though he wasn't satisfied, he was relieved a little bit. He'd have to let her go, but she wouldn't always be gone, she'll be here. He patted his the area where his heart was place underneath, and smiled up at his mother. 

He couldn't help but still have his doubts, but he quickly pushed them away, and concentrated on this moment. He engraved the vision of seeing his mother before him now, young, healthy, alive and smiling into his mind. The other one wiped out completely. 

"Don't worry, sweety. I'll still be here, even when we say good night." She kissed the top of his head, and sighed deeply, already knowing she'll miss him, but at least be there in spirit. 

  


_Dry your eyes_ . . . 

  


Tears began to form in the back of his eyes again, he hated when he cried, but couldn't help it. Especially now that his mother was back, and now he felt he was losing her all over again. He just sniffed sadly and yet again, cried.

" I'm going to miss you so much, mommy." Wyatt told her, a little pout on his face.

"I know, baby. I know, and I know I'm going to miss you. But you'll always have me around. Not physically but in spirit. I'll be like the wind, whenever you feel it caress your face, it's just me, checking in and giving you a kiss on the cheek." She smiled at him, and patted his arm. 

  


_Because we said goodnight  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye . . . _

  


"Now I have to go, sweety. But remember I love you, you and Daddy, and I'll always be there for you. Always. Now sleep tight, and good night my darling." She gave him her last kiss, and hug. Then smiled one of those smiles that she knew would reassure him. Her eyes sparkling with love for him.

"Good night, mommy. I love you." He smiled, and whispered to her. As he saw her form start to glow and blur a bit, then turn into sparkles of white light, all shining brightly, that rose up into the air and all together disappear. His tears had long since dried up, and now he felt content enough to face the world another day. Maybe even more, days, months, years. He felt at peace at last, his demons all gone, and replaced with a smiling loving angel of a mother, that he had got to see for one last night.

As he was falling asleep, a warm yet cool breeze that came from his open window fluttered across his face, and he smiled._ "Good night, mommy . . . "_


End file.
